Cyborg Rider
Cyborg Rider is an American adaptation of the film Kamen Rider: The First. It follows the character of Zane Zurcher, an average guy who gets work delivering pizzas on his motorcycle. He is best friends with Andrew Austin, who secretly loves Zane's sister Zee. However, this happy existence is halted when Zane is kidnapped, brain washed, and turned into a cyborg by the evil organization D.E.A.T.H. But he breaks free of his mind control, and uses his cybernetic enhancements to fight against D.E.A.T.H., but many enemies lie ahead. Plot The movie starts off on a winter day in Zane's past. There is snow, a fireplace, his family, Christmas lights, etc. Zane clearly has a strong connection to this moment, as it reminds him of his family and his childhood. Fast forward about 15 years, and Zane is on his motorcycle, delivering a pizza to his friend Andy. Since he's now on break, Zane and Andy walk through the park while having a conversation. This scene would establish Zane's character as the boy scout who has very little bad intention and is nice to everyone. This would be shown by him helping others out with inconveniences and such while going through the park. During the walk, Andy admits he has a crush on Zane's sister Zee. This reminds Zane that he was going to surprise Zee by showing up at her lab. He then drops by Zee's laboratory, and she demonstrates her new alternative energy device, a miniature windmill that can be mass produced to stop the use of fossil fuels. They also have a conversation about how Zane was thinking about the moment during the winter many years ago and how they both miss their parents. Zane has to then get back to work. Many hours later, when it's dark out, Zane is delivering his last pizza, when his wheels are shot by men wearing gas masks and black garb. The men come up to him and knock him out. When Zane wakes up, he is chained, surrounded by mechanics and scientists, and hooked up to a machine that brainwashes him. When he wakes up again he is wearing armor that resembles a grasshopper. A man in a red robe and hood then walks into the room, and says "Hopper, arise!" Zane then breaks free of his shackles and responds to the man, saying "Yes master." Then the man says "Excellent." "Crawler, Screamer, Slither-er, and Biter, arise!" Then a spider cyborg, a bat cyborg, and two snake cyborgs come forward. The five cyborgs then stand together while the man tells them their mission to kill, steal, destroy, and kidnap. The five then commit crimes all across the city. Meanwhile, Andy and Zee are setting up a campaign to look for Zane. Andy is also trying to work up the courage to ask Zee out. The cyborgs black out, then are returned to the base of the evil organization D.E.A.T.H. The man congratulates them on a job well done. As their next assignment he tells Crawler and Hopper to kidnap Zee and Andy, because they are about to find out about D.E.A.T.H. He sends out Screamer, Slither-er, and Biter to raid a cargo ship full of weaponry. Zee and Andy are around the place where Zane dissapeared, looking for clues. After finding nothing, Andy is about to ask Zee out, when suddenly, Hopper and Crawler attack Andy and Zee. It looks like they are going to do get away with the plan, but then it starts snowing. The snow reminds Zane of who he is (music that played in first scene returns.) Zane then remembers who he is, breaking him free of his brainwashing. He uses his cybernetic enhancements to fight against crawler, saving his sister. However, Crawler gets away with Andy. The battle also caused damage to his belt, which was his power source. Zee quickly takes him to her lab and replaces the piece of his belt that was broken with one of her miniature windmills, which has a very similar design. Zane then explains everything to her. Zee asks if he remembers where the base was, so they can find Andy, but Zane says he doesn't. The next day, Zee looks for clues to where the base could be, while Zane tries to find a mode of transportation to replace his motorcycle. He finds a new motorcycle in a vehicle shop. However, Zee sends him a text message, saying SOS. After receiving this message, Zane quickly buys the motorcycle, riding into action. When Zane rides, the mini-mill in his belt starts generating enough energy to transform him into Cyborg Rider. When he arrives at Zee's location. He sees Crawler and a few D.E.A.T.H soldiers kidnapping Zee. Crawler loudly announces "We've been expecting you... traitor!" Cyborg Rider then fights and destroys the soldiers and Crawler, saving Zee. Category:Movies